Forever Times Infinity Minus Two
by SophieGirl2019
Summary: Hermione Evans and sister, Lily learn to navigate the magical world. Despite all the excitement, Hermione can't help but feel like she's been here before and why does she feel connected to a certain grey-eyed boy with black hair?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Please note, this is my first time writing anything so I am sure it is probably not up to par with many other fics, nevertheless, I wanted to try my hand and see if it turns into anything special. I wrote this on a whim so I am sure there are many mistakes but try to be nice lol. :)

Disclaimer: I not own the characters or anything from the world of Harry Potter. All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

ALRIGHT.. lets go LOL *covers eyes*

Forever Times Infinity Minus Two

_Chapter 1_

She was restrained and disoriented. Recognizing only pain and familiar twinkling blue eyes and a smile framed by a white beard. A flash of green light and then nothing. Darkness.

Hermione Granger awoke from the darkness to the sound of a crying. Startled, she noticed the noise was coming from herself and looked down to see small chubby hands. Those of an infant.

The Evans Twins, Hermione and Lily, were born on January 30, 1960 to two muggles, Jane and Michael Evans. Both girls had a head full of bright red curls, though Hermione's locks were a bit on the darker side. Their older sister, Petunia, was not happy to share the spot light with not one but TWO little sisters, nevertheless she was happy to have someone to boss around.

Hermione was always a very serious child, an old soul who watched over her sisters with a keen eye. Whenever something displeased Hermione strange things happened. A broken window here, a slammed cabinet there. So when a women came to their home 11 years after the birth of their twins, Jane and Michael were not surprised to learn that their daughters were witches. What was a surprise was seeing their usual composed daughter burst into tears upon meeting the cat like Scottish women – McGonagall or something of that nature.

Hermione was not quite sure what caused her to cause such a scene but seeing this witch caused her brain to tickle and a surge of emotion to spring forward. She immediately trusted her which was not something that came easy to Hermione.

**"****Miss Evans - are you alright?"** Minerva questioned, startled at the young girl's reaction.

**"****I am fine professor. I apologize for my outburst; I am not sure what came over me"**

**"****It is quite alright Miss Evans. I can imagine that learning about the magical world can be overwhelming for someone who has no prior knowledge of such a thing." **

That must be it, thought Hermione, I am simply overwhelmed with this new information.

After discussing the details of the school and asking a few hundred questions, McGonagall set up a time to take Hermione and Lily to Diagon Alley for school supplies. Hermione and Lily rushed up stairs to talk about their exciting new school, not noticing Petunia stewing in the corner and shooting daggers at them over her book.

**"****Can you believe it, Hermione? We are witches - I knew we were special!"** Lily squealed, jumping onto the bed, unable to contain her excitement.

**"****It is all very exciting, Lily. I can't wait to get my hands on some magical books and learn more about this Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall recommended Hogwarts: A History - I'll make sure to pick that one up first!" **

**"****We can share! But more importantly – what house do you think we will be in! I think the professor said there were four. I think we will be in the same house, they couldn't possible split us up. That would be a crime – we are twins for Merlin's sake!" **

**"****Nothing will separate us, Lily. We are linked and something as simple as a dormitory will not be enough to change that. You know that I love you forever, right?"**

**"****Of course, Hermie. I love you forever times infinity. Let's get some sleep – we have to pick out our wands tomorrow! Can you imagine – us with a real wand? This is like a dream."**

**"****MORE LIKE A NIGHTMARE"** Screamed Petunia from the other room.

**"****Ugh… why is she like that?"** Questioned Lily.

**"****I imagine Tuni feels left out and quite jealous that we have powers while she does not. We should try and spend more time with her before we leave for school."** Reasoned Hermione.

**"****Of course, you are probably right Oh Wise One." **

With that Lily jumped into Hermione's bed and linked their arms. Both girls fell asleep dreaming of a castle surrounded by magic. One filled with happiness and delight, the other despair and anxiety.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I not own the characters or anything from the world of Harry Potter. All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

_Chapter 2_

Hermione was shivering. All she saw was darkness, all she felt was ice and despair. The kind of despair that makes you feel like you will never be happy again. Black creatures swarmed the sky bringing the chill with every inch they moved. Piercing green eyes stared at her from across the field, this boy was trying to communicate with her. She could see his mouth moving but could not make out the words. She sensed someone approaching behind her and then she was being hit with a pillow?

"Hermione…HERMIONE…for goodness sake! Wake up! We have to meet Professor McGonagall and I for one do not want to be late. Do YOU want to miss out on our first trip to Diagon Alley? I will leave you behind, twin or no twin!" Lily nags as she continues hitting poor Hermione with her pillow.

"I'm up! I'm up, I promise!" Hermione began to fight back with little effort, sleep still coating her eyes.

Hearing the sound of her girls tumbling out of bed, Mrs. Evans pops around the corner with a smile watching her two daughters have a pillow fight. "Lillian Rose and Hermione Jean, please lower the volume, my dears. Petunia is trying to get ready for her date and you both have another couple of hours before Professor McGonagall arrives."

Hermione rose from the floor and put her curly mane into a large bun on the top of her head, a contrast to her sisters sleek red pony tail.

"Mom, is the coffee ready? If I have to put up with this one", Hermione gestured to Lily, "then I need some caffeine. STAT."

While most people may find it a little unusual that the Evans' allowed their eleven year old to drink coffee, Hermione was not a normal eleven year old and was much more pleasant to be around after a cup (or two). They trusted their daughter's judgment, after all, they raised her to be an intelligent, self-sufficient young woman.

A few hours later, Hermione and Lily were bouncing near the front door awaiting the arrival of their professor and makeshift tour guide.

***knock*knock***

Lily swung the door open with vigor and shot McGonagall a huge smile, "Good Afternoon Professor!".

"Hello girls. Are you ready for your first trip to Diagon Alley?" McGonagall asked with an indulgent smile. She was normally quite a serious woman but something about these two muggle-borns reminded her of why she choose to teach in the first place. Plus, it didn't hurt that the fiery red-head was likely to be a Gryffindor, her very own house.

"Yes Professor." The twins stated in unison.

"Very well. We will use your parent's fireplace to travel to Diagon Alley. We had it connected to what is known as Floo Network last time I was here. You will grab some of this floo powder and state very clearly where you are aiming to visit – Diagon Alley. We have had some trouble in the past where students do not enunciate clearly and they end up in Knockturn Alley, which is a part of London that neither of you have any place being." Professor McGonagall explained carefully. She did not want to be responsible for losing any children, that was Hagrid's area of expertise. Hagrid was a sweet fellow but a bit daft, and after a few children went missing Dumbledore decided to revamp the muggleborn welcome visit. Thank Merlin.

***Diagon Alley***

As the girls successfully arrived in Diagon Alley they brushed the soot off their clothes and looked around in wonder. Tons of stores and people - real witches and wizards! Waving off McGonagall and Lily, Hermione decided to go wandering on her own.

Hermione stumbled upon a pet store and was eyeing a small orange kitten sitting alone in a basket. Just as she went to leave, the kitten turned and looked her dead in the eye. Distracted by the odd kitten, Hermione was suddenly swept of her feet and knocked to the ground.

"Watch where you are going child!"

Hermione looked up to see a woman with dark hair and a pinched face scowling, "She's wearing muggle clothing – in Diagon Alley? Honestly, they are letting all sorts of filth into Hogwarts." With one last dirty look to Hermione, the rude women turned on her heel and looked over her shoulder only to say, "Come along boys, we do not associate with her kind."

It was only then that Hermione saw the two boys that were standing behind the women. The youngest scurried to catch up with his mother but the older boy reached a hand out to Hermione. Hermione shook him off with a weak smile. Her arm felt bruised and her ego was wounded – what could she have possibly done to deserve that kind of reaction from a perfect stranger…

"Don't mind ol' Wally there. She's just miserable because father told her she looked like a toad this morning. He's not wrong, all that scowling causes wrinkles." The older boy said with a smirk.

"Thanks for your help but I have to be off. I need to meet my sister at Olivander's to get my wand." Hermione stated politely.

"Ah! Going to Hogwarts this year then? Me too. Names Sirius by the way - don't want to forget the manners Walburga instilled in me.", Sirius grabs Hermione's hand and starts dragging her forward, "Maybe we will be in the same house. My whole family has been in Slytherin but I just don't think that's for me. I don't look like a snake, do I?" Noticing that his companion wasn't responding, Sirius looked back to see her staring at their adjoined hands glowing gold. Wait…glowing gold? That's new.

"Woah, I've never had that happen before." Sirius mumbled to surprised to speak any louder.

Upon hearing that declaration, Hermione snapped out of her trance and snatched her hand away.

"What does this mean? I've never glowed before." Hermione questioned.

"Me neither and I am not sure what this means…Should we try it again?"

"I'm not sure Sirius…I am new to all this. What if it's a bad thing? What if we get hurt?" Hermione tried to reason.

Noticing that the bushy-haired girl was panicking, Sirius grabbed her hand determined to figure out what that glowing was. But to his disappointment, nothing happened, just two people holding hands with no gold in sight.

"Well, I guess it was just a fluke. Best to just forget about it. Now I really must be off." Hermione said, trying to shake off the weirdness of the past hour. As she turned to catch up with her sister and McGonagall she failed to hear the boy ask, "Wait, you never told me your name!".


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I not own the characters or anything from the world of Harry Potter. All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Thank you all for the positive reviews! I was super nervous to post my first fic but your encouraging support has been so awesome. ?

_Chapter 3_

A few weeks after the event at Diagon Alley, Hermione Evans found herself sitting on the Hogwarts Express with her sister Lily. While Lily was talking animatedly about their new school to her new friend Severus, Hermione's thoughts drifted to her new wand which rested between her palms. 10 ¾ inches, Beech wood with a thestral tail hair core. An extremely loyal wand that would work for no one else and apparently meant she had an important destiny to fulfill. To what destiny the wand maker was referring, Hermione had no idea. To quote Mr. Olivander the fact that this wand chose her was "most peculiar" as he sold the wand's mate earlier that morning to another young wizard headed to Hogwarts that year. The first thestral wands to be sold in his shop in over 100 years and they were both sold on the same day. Hermione was startled out of her thoughts when the compartment door burst open to revel a small boy with unruly black hair and glasses.

"Oi! Is there room in here for two more? Some seventh years just kicked us out of our other carriage. That Lucius Malfoy is a slimy git. All Slytherins are. His father must have paid the board to get him in as Head Boy."

"That's rather rude. Maybe they had reserved that carriage and you simply intruded!" Lily said quickly with a sharp look on her face. Her new friend Severus had nothing but good things to say about Slytherin and she wasn't going to let this pompous boy hurt her friends' feelings. Feeling her glare, the boy with the messy hair turned towards Lily and looked upon her with a large grin.

"Well hello there! I am James Potter, future Gryffindor and who might you be?"

Lily shot him a dirty look as he took the seat next to her and tried to strike up a conversation. Severus looked annoyed at his peace being interrupted and gave James a look that could kill. Hermione had an inkling that Severus had a little crush on his sister. Despite her sister's annoyance, Hermione watched James ramble and was filled with warm familiarity although she was unsure why as she did not recall ever meeting this boy before. She continued to watch James try (and fail) to engage Lily in a conversation until she felt the seat next to her dip.

"Hello again! Remember me?"

Hermione turned and saw the boy from Diagon Alley. The boy with the pretty grey eyes and long dark hair. The boy who glowed when he touched her. Sirius.

"Yes, hello. Sirius – right?"

"Sirius Orion Black at your service! Now about your name darlin – I don't believe that I ever got it last time we met."

"My names Hermione and this is my twin sister, Lily."

"Twins? Wicked! I always wanted a twin!" James interjected and was promptly ignored as Sirius continued his introduction to Hemione.

"Glad to be formally introduced, love. I haven't been able to stop thinking of you since we met a few weeks ago but that glowing thing must have just been a fluke cause we seem to be just fine now. Might be accidental magic, Uncle Alphard says that can happen sometimes with young witches."

Hermione nodded in agreement. That makes sense she thought. All the books she read on magic said that odd incidents can occur when a young witch or wizard was growing into their power.

Sirius picked up Hermione's feet, placed them onto his lap and continued, "What house do you think you will be in? I think James will be a 'Puff and your sister looks like a true Gryffindor with all that red hair and wild temper."

"Oi, I resent that! I come from a long line of Gryffindors!" and "I do not have a temper!" cried James and Lily simultaneously.

"I'm honestly not sure. I read in Hogwarts: A History that a magical hat looks into our mind and helps determine what house would best benefit our education. Ravenclaw seems like a potential candidate as I do love to learn and Rowena Ravenclaw was one of the brightest witches to ever live. Did you know she created a diadem that would increase the intelligence of whoever wore it. Can you imagine creating something like that?"

"I see you've done some research. A bit of a swot are we?" Sirius joked good naturedly.

Hermione blushed at her own exuberance and replied, "I like to be prepared. Me and Lily are muggleborns so we wanted to know what to expect. What house do you think you will get sorted into Sirius?"

"My whole family has been sorted into Slytherin so I guess that's where I'll end up, if not Walburga will implode." Sirius said dejectedly.

"You don't strike me as much of Slytherin, Black. Unable to uphold the family legacy?" Severus said with a sneer, his annoyance with the boys finally reaching a breaking point.

James quickly stood up ready to defend his new friend, "That's cause Sirius is not a grimy Slytherin. Hogwarts doesn't need any more snakes like you Snape."

"Neither of you are good enough for Slytherin. Both of you are a disgrace to your house, though the Potters have always been known to be a bit soft." Severus sneered.

Just as James lifted his wand, Lily stepped in front of Severus.

"Enough boys! Severus and Hermione let's go find a new compartment where we can get some peace and quiet." Lily grabbed Severus' hand and pulled him to the door, pausing only to look at Hermione who was sitting quite comfortably.

Hermione was torn, on one hand she had been enjoying the company of James and Sirius but on the other, she wanted to spend time with her sister in the event that they went to separate houses. She slowly lifted her feet off Sirius with regret and got up to follow Lily into a new compartment. But before walking out the door, Hermione turned to get once last look at the boys who she felt oddly comfortable with despite having only known them for an hour.

"See you around, Sirius. Bye James."


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

"What an arrogant toe rag! He bursts into our compartment expecting a seat and then proceeds to hassle me and insult Severus. Who does he think he is? And don't get me started on YOU!" Lily turned around sharply whipping Hermione in the face with her long red hair.

"Who exactly was that boy you were cuddled up with? I wasn't aware that my sister had replaced me with new wizard friends already."

Hermione studied Lily's red face as she continued to rant and noticed her eyes were beginning to fill with tears.

"Lil…what's going on? Why are you so upset? I know this is not all because of some random boy."

Lily eyes shot down to the floor and she shrugged slowly. Hermione pulled her sister into a hug and whispered comfortingly, "Don't cry, Lil. You know you can tell me anything."

"I just feel so lost already. What if people don't like me? What if I'm terrible at magic and this was all just a big mistake? What if we get split into different houses? We have never been apart except for the five minutes before you were born." Lily whispered into Hermione's shoulder.

"It's okay to be nervous, Lily, I am too. As for people not liking you - that is preposterous! You are the sweetest, most fun sister a girl could have and I'm sure everyone will see that. And terrible at magic? Since when has an Evans failed at anything? We will be the best witches in our year, but of course, with me being a bit better than you." Hermione finished with a wink.

"But what if we get split into different houses?" Lily asked meekly, feeling a tiny bit better.

"How about this…I solemnly swear that we will get sorted into the same house. I will make the sorting hat put us together - even if I have to stomp on it myself!"

Hearing this, Lily finally gave a little laugh, "I love you Hermie."

"I love you most Lily-kins."

Approximately an hour later, the train arrived at Hogwarts and the first years made their way to the edge of the lake surrounding the castle. Standing at the edge of the lake was a large burly man with a kind smile waving them towards the boats floating in the water.

"Firsh yers! Over here! Me names Hagrid and I'll be helping ya get onto the boats for your first trip to Hogwarts."

Lily pulled Hermione and Severus behind her as she made her way to the first boat.

"Hi Mr. Hagrid. My names Lily, this is my twin sister, Hemione and my new friend Severus. May we all ride together?"

"No need for that Mister nonsense. Yeh can call me Hagrid! Hop on in! We'll have to get one more to sit with yeh. Dumbledore always says four per boat."

Hagrid looked around and waved forward a shy first year who had been standing my himself.

"In yeh go! Off to the castle. I hope to be seeing yous around!"

Once the boat was full it started to move toward the castle and Hogwart's newest students looked towards the castle in wonder. For Lily seeing the castle felt like a new adventure, for Severus an escape and for Hermione it felt like coming home after a long day.

As Lily and Severus conversed quietly about what subjects they wanted to take, Hermione turned her gaze to their newest crew member. The sandy-haired first-year was staring at his hands ignoring the excitement going on around him. He looked lost and something inside Hermione urged her to befriend him.

"Hello, my names Hermione. What's yours?"

Startled, the boy looked up at Hermione, shook his head a few times and blinked slowly.

"Sorry, I was a bit lost in thought. I'm Remus. Remus Lupin."

"Well Remus Lupin, are you excited for your first year at Hogwarts?"

When the moonlight hit his face, Hermione was able to make out a few shallow scars that littered his face.

"I am excited but I guess I'm also nervous to be away from home."

"I know how you feel. I'm not used to being away from my parents but at least I have my sister with me. I would be lost without her, she's my best friend." Hermione gestured to the red-head beside her.

"That's nice that you have someone to talk to. I'm an only child and my parents aren't around much." Remus replied with a gloomy shrug. Seeing his sad smile, Hermione felt a strong longing to reach forward and console new friend. Although it may be a tad early to consider Remus her friend, something was telling her that this sad boy needed her and she was determined to listen. So with newfound resolve, Hermione pulled Remus' hand in her lap and said "I think we are going to become very good friends Remus Lupin and I always make time for my friends. If you ever need anything, you need only ask."

Just as the boats approached the dock, Hermione heard a splash and looked down to find herself soaked in lake water.

"OI MATE! You turned the whole boat over!"

Hermione turned her head to see James Potter helping Sirius and another first-year out of the lake. Once she had her feet planted on solid ground she marched over to James and Sirius, both of whom were laughing maniacally.

"What in Merlin's name did you boys do? I am glad you're both laughing and have a great time because I'm not! I look like the entire lake was dumped on my head."

The boys tried to calm down at her serious tone but their laughter started anew once they took in Hermione's appearance.

"I'm so sorry Hermione! James was in such a rush to get off the boat and find your sister that his boot got stuck and he took the boat with him." Sirius tried to explain between his giggles.

"I can see that your apology is very sincere." Hermione quipped, starting to smile a bit in spite herself. It was ONLY water and Sirius' laughter contagious.

"Hermione! Let's go already! The sorting is going to begin!" Lily yelled from across the way.

The wet trio made their way towards Lily and into the school, only to be met with a stern look from Professor McGonagall.

"I can see I have trouble makers already." McGonagall said, eyeing the children over the rim of her glasses.

"Trouble makers? Not us! Never us, right James?"

"Yea – what he said! We tripped over a rock and.."

McGonagall cut them off with a wave of her hand, "I do not have time for your excuses. We are now running late and I will not have you ruining the ceremony."

With a few flicks of her wand, the incoming first-years had dry robes.

"Awesome!" James and Sirius said in unison as they high-fived.

Hermione rolled her eyes and rushed after Professor McGonagall who was making her way to the great hall. The doors opened to revel a large room with four large tables, each of a distinct color; red for Gryffindor, yellow for Hufflepuff, blue for Ravenclaw and green for Slytherin. At the very front of the room sat a long table full of professors. Directly at the center sat an old man with a long white beard and sparkling blue eyes. This must be Headmaster Dumbledore, Hermione thought to herself. Looking at him made her brain itch.

Professor McGonagall lined up all the first-years as the headmaster stood. Once the dining hall quieted, Dumbledore began to speak.

"A warm welcome to our new students and a happy hello to our returning students. It is now my favorite moment of the welcome feast – the sorting. As I call your name, please step forward and sit on the stool you see before me. Once the Sorting Hat is placed on your head it will determine your new home for the next seven years."

As Dumbledore began the sorting, Lily turned to Hermione and whispered sharply, "Seven years is an awfully long time so you better keep your promise."

Hermione didn't get a chance to respond before she heard her sisters name coming from the front of the room.

"Evans, Lily"

Lily squeezed her sister's hand before squaring her shoulders and walking to the front of the room. Hermione watched as the hat barely grazed her sister's flaming locks before proclaiming –

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily jumped off the stool and ran to her new table giving Hermione a nervous smile as the sorting continued. James to Gryffindor. Remus to Gryffindor. Severus to Slytherin. A girl named Pandora to Ravenclaw. A few to Hufflepuff. So on and so forth until finally she heard her own name.

"Evans, Hermione"

Hermione walked more confidently than she felt up to the front of the dining hall and sat on the stool waiting to feel the weight of the sorting hat.

_Ahhh hello Ms. Hermione Evans. I see many things for you. A great destiny to be fulfilled and a bond. Several bonds in fact. Desire to learn. Profound loyalty – a ruthless loyalty. You would do anything for those you love… perhaps even kill. Brave with little self-preservation. I also see a strong desire to remain with your sister. Twins are always so…fascinating. Well we better not have you break a promise. _

"Better be…GRYFFINDOR"

Filled with both relief and confusion, Hermione made her way to her sister's side.

"Thank Merlin! I almost cried waiting for the sorting hat to finish. It was fifteen whole minutes, I was beginning to think you would never be sorted!" Lily cried squeezing Hermione's arm. As her other housemates introduced themselves, Hermione pushed her questions about what the sorting hat set aside in attempt to enjoy her first night at Hogwarts.

As a pretty blonde named Marlene began discussing her summer trip to Paris, Hermione felt an arm wrap around her shoulders.

"Miss me, love? I figured you'd be a Ravenclaw for sure with all that swottiness."

Hermione rolled her eyes but was sporting a large grin, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Sirius! I, however, knew you would be a Gryffindor. You're too loud and brash to be a Slytherin."

Sirius' smile grew even wider in response to hearing Hermione's deduction.

"I am most honored that you feel that way about me, love! No better compliment than being told I'm nothing like a snake. Though I'm sure Wally won't be too happy with me about this."

"She's your mother, Sirius. Even as awful as she was when I met her, she should be able to accept who you are."

"That's sweet, Hermione but Walburga is a right cow," James interjected. "At least that's what my mom says. Mom was a Black before she married dad so her and Wally are cousins."

"BORING! Enough family talk. Are we sneaking out to explore tonight or what?" Sirius said, desperate to move the conversation away from his family.

"I know I don't hear students from my own house talking about sneaking out of their dormitories on their first day." McGonagall said appearing behind Sirius who flushed at the sound of his professor's voice.

"Of course not, Professor! I was simply asking what to do if we need to use the 'loo in the middle of the night."

"Surely you know how to use the facilities, Mr. Black. If not, try asking a prefect." McGonagall said turning and walking away from the Gryffindor table.

Hermione and James looked at each other and starting howling at Sirius' misfortune.

"Shut up guys," Sirius said with a blush, knocking Hermione's shoulder with his own.

The group continued to joke around oblivious to the set a dark green eyes watching their every move.


End file.
